A Piece of Chocolate for My Teacher
by Sabaku no Ghee
Summary: COMPLETE! Main hati yang berujung dengan rasa sakit. ShinoxKurenai
1. First piece

Kau begitu sempurna

**A/N** : Lagi-lagi writer's block untuk karya-karya yaoi. Karena itu disini saia bikin sebuah trilogi (tadinya mau oneshot, tapi kepanjangan jadi saia bikin aja jadi trilogi, hehe) pasangan STRAIGHT! Oh my Gawd, akhirnya Hatake gHee membuat satu karya dengan normal! Whuee.. Senang!!

**Pairing** : Kinda weird, ShinoxKurenai slight ShinoxHinata

**Genre** : Romance/Hurt/Comfort

**Rating** : T

**Warning** : Alternative Universe, saia ga bakat bikin real world.

**Summary **: Seorang murid teladan yang pendiam dan seorang guru cantik yang dingin. Ketika sang murid jatuh cinta pada gurunya yang akan segera menikah, apa yang akan terjadi? ShinoxKurenai.

_Kau begitu sempurna_

_Di mataku kau begitu indah_

_Kau membuat diriku_

_Akan s'lalu memujamu_

**A Piece of Chocolate for My Teacher**

--Sekeping Coklat Untuk Guruku--

_Cinta itu bagaikan coklat. Sebuah cita rasa yang tercipta dari manis dan getir. Sering kali kita tak tahu benda apa yang berada di dalam coklat itu. Mungkin kacang, mungkin kismis, atau pun almon. Mungkin juga, kita tak mendapa__t apa-apa._

inspired by Salad Days

**-First Piece-**

Aku menatap langkah anggun itu saat kaki jenjangnya melangkah mendekati altar. Gaun putih panjangnya terlihat sangat menyatu dengan lekukan tubuh dia yang begitu indah. Riasan sederhana seolah hanya sapuan tak penting mengingat parasnya yang ditakdirkan tercipta di atas kecantikan rata-rata wanita pada umumnya. Bahkan wajah di balik cadar pengantin itu masih terlihat molek. Dia begitu sempurna. Aku terus menatapnya di balik kacamata hitamku, selagi aku masih bisa melakukannya.

Langkah itu semakin lama semakin mendekati salib maha agung. Aku dapat melihat Ino dan Hinata berjalan di belakang dia sambil memegang ujung gaun panjang itu. Sakura berada di depan menaburkan bunga warna-warni. Mereka bertiga terlihat tersenyum lebar atas kebahagiaan dia. Semua yang hadir di Gereja Bunda Hati Kristus ini juga tersenyum. Terutama pria yang sudah menunggu di hadapan altar yang akan bersumpah suci untuk mempersunting dia.

Hanya aku yang terlihat murung.

Tentu saja semua orang tak akan memperhatikan keberadaanku yang selalu terlihat murung. Bagi mereka semua, sudah sewajarnya orang stoic sepertiku diam saja seperti sekarang. Mereka semua tak akan pernah mengerti seberapa luluh lantakknya hatiku sekarang. Betapa berantakannya hatiku sekarang. Kesempurnaan dia yang sedari dulu aku puja, dalam hitungan menit akan berada dalam dekapan orang lain. Mereka sama sekali tak tahu itu.

Mereka tak akan menyangka, kalau seorang Shino Aburame juga bisa patah hati.

**/Flashback/**

"Hinata Hyuuga."

"Hadir, sensei!"

Jemari lentik itu mencoretkan bentuk 'V' pada absen Hinata.

"Kiba Inuzuka."

Hening.

"Kiba Inuzuka!", ulangnya.

"Hoahem..", desis Kiba setelah beberapa kali disodok pensil oleh Shino, "Apa..?"

"Kamu diabsen.", balasnya dingin. Mata Kiba membulat dan menoleh pada sepasang mata yang memandangnya tajam. Kiba menelan ludah, "Ha.. Hadir, Sensei.."

Wanita cantik itu menghela nafas dan geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anak muridnya yang satu itu.

"Aburame Shino."

"Hadir."

Sejenak, mata wanita itu tertuju pada Shino, "Tak bisa ya, kacamata hitam kamu itu dilepas?", tanya dia.

Shino menggeleng, "Tidak, sensei. Maaf."

"Kenapa?"

Shino hanya menggeleng kecil dan tak menjawab apapun. Sampai akhirnya wanita itu angkat bahu kecil dan meneruskan mengabsen muridnya yang lain. Shino menghela nafas pelan. Ia selalu memakai kacamata hitam itu, terkadang saat tidur juga dipakainya. Baginya, mata adalah cerminan hati terdalam. Semua berawal dari pandangan mata, dan rahasia dirimu akan diketahui dunia. Shino tak mau dirinya dikuak dengan mudah oleh siapa pun.

"Yak, anak-anak..", guru cantik yang sedari tadi mengundang pandangan mata binal teman-teman sekelas Shino itu berdiri dari kursinya, "Sekarang kalian sudah berada dalam kelas XI IPA 2. Saya akan menjadi wali kelas kalian sampai satu tahun ke depan. Perkenalkan, nama saya Kurenai Yuuhi."

"Salam kenal, sensei..", jawab anak-anak—sebagian besar cowok menjawab sambil menyengir lebar. Shino tak habis pikir dengan mereka semua.

"Saya mengajar Biologi. Dan buku-buku yang diperlukan..", Kurenai mengambil catatannya, "Saya tuliskan di papan tulis, ya?"

"Iya, sensei", jawaban tak penting dari murid cowok iseng.

Kurenai tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil spidol dari tempat tulisnya dan mulai menulis daftar buku di _whiteboard_. Shino, sebagai salah satu pelajar terbaik sekolah itu, tak banyak bicara dan menyalin di buku catatannya.

"Anjir, siah.. Geulis pisan euy..", bisik-bisik tetangga dari cowok-cowok yang duduk di sekitar Shino mulai terjadi.

"Cuantik buangget bo! Bibir merahnya itu lohh.."

"Rambutnya kata gua mah.. Panjang bergelombang gitu, seksi!"

"Nggak cuma itu..", salah seorang cowok malah iseng menggambar bentuk gitar di buku tulisnya, "Bodinya.. Sip!"

"Iya tuh! Bohai banget!", dukung yang lain.

"Yang pasti.."

Kurenai tak sengaja menjatuhkan tutup sepidolnya agak jauh ke meja murid-murid cowok iseng tersebut. Ia mendengus pelan dan sedikit berlutut untuk mengambilnya. Anak-anak cowok merendahkan posisi duduk mereka dan melotot kagum ke arah belahan dada Kurenai yang memang..

"Terutama yang.. ITU!", bisik-bisik para cowok senggang. Mereka malah asyik memperhatikan lekuk tubuh sang guru cantik yang sibuk hendak mengambil tutup spidolnya. Sampai pemandangan tubuh indah itu tertutup oleh tubuh tinggi yang berlutut di depannya.

"Yah.. Mengganggu nih..", desis mereka saat melihat Shino berlutut di hadapan sang 'pemandangan indah' itu.

"Sensei, ini.", kata Shino yang dengan mudah meraih tutup spidol yang jatuh.

"Oh.", Kurenai menerima benda itu, "Terima kasih.", katanya singkat.

Shino hanya mengangguk singkat dan kembali ke tempat duduknya sementara Kurenai kembali menulis di _whiteboard_. Langsung saja desisan kesal tertuju padanya.

"Ah, Aburame! Mengganggu aja nih! Nggak bisa liat orang seneng!"

Shino menghela nafas dan diam saja.

"Kan jarang-jarang liat guru itu klos ap!"

"Bener.. Bener.. Mestinya gue yang PDKT duluan ama tu guru..!"

"Kalau begitu..", Shino mendelik di balik kacamata hitamnya, "Kenapa bukan kau saja yang menolong dia tadi?"

Langsung saja cowok-cowok itu terdiam. Entah karena perkataan Shino memang benar, atau karena agak ngeri berhadapan dengan orang datar seperti dia. Berurusan dengan orang tanpa emosi memang serba salah. Akhirnya cowok-cowok itu memilih diam dan mengutuk Shino sambil bisik-bisik.

"Anak-anak..", kata Kurenai sambil berdiri menghadap muridnya, "Kita membutuhkan satu orang untuk menjadi ketua kelas."

Bisik-bisik mulai terjadi.

"Ketua kelas tahun sebelumnya siapa?", tanyanya lagi.

"Saya, sensei.", dengan sigap Shino mengacungkan tangan. Anak-anak cowok yang tadinya mau ngaku-ngaku langsung mencelos ngeri. Nggak bakalan menang, soalnya.

Sepasang mata Kurenai menatap lurus pada Shino, "Bersedia menjadi ketua kelas lagi tahun ini, Aburame Shino?", tanyanya.

Shino sedikit menunduk dan tampak menimang. Setahun menjadi kacung kelas bukan hal yang menyenangkan baginya. Semua tugasnya harus selesai lebih dulu agar ia punya waktu untuk mengumpulkan buku latihan atau LKS ke ruang guru. Belum lagi mengurus absen kelas dan pertemuan OSIS. Ditambah memanggil guru telatan bangsanya Kakashi-sensei si guru Fisika itu. Shino baru saja hendak menggelengkan kepalanya, tepat saat ia menegakkan kepalanya. Dan menemukan Kurenai terus memandanginya.

DEG.

Shino terkejut saat merasakan jantungnya memompa darah sedikit cepat dari biasanya. _Eh? Perasaan macam apa ini? Kenapa saat bertemu dengan pandang dengan dia, jantung ini kok berdetaknya jadi sedikit cepat_... Shino memalingkan wajahnya. Ada gunanya dia selalu memakai kacamata hitam, sehingga perasaannya tertutup sempurna.

"Bagaimana?"

Shino menghela nafas, "Saya.. Bersedia, sensei."

Kurenai mengangguk, "Baiklah, mulai sekarag ketua kelas ini adalah Aburame Shino.", katanya sambil tepuk tangan dengan gaya anggunnya. Diikuti oleh tepukan tangan murid lain. Terutama murid wanita yang rata-rata penggemar rahasia Shino. Kurenai kembali menatap Shino, "Kau boleh duduk."

"Ah..", Shino sedikit tersentak karena sedari tadi disibukkan oleh pertanyaan di otaknya—mengenai ada masalah apa dengan jantungnya, "Terima kasih."

**/Flashback**** off/**

Tentu saja aku masih ingat awal mula bagaimana akhirnya aku jatuh cinta terlalu dalam padanya. Berawal dari tatapan matanya. Karena itulah aku benci bertatapan mata langsung dengan orang lain. Aku takut merasakan hal seperti ini untuk kedua kalinya. Aku takut mengalami emosi. Dan pada akhirnya, aku benar-benar merasakan sesuatu yang berawal dari tatapan Kurenai-sensei padaku. Mestinya aku sadar dari awal, kalau dia adalah guruku. Kalau aku hanya murid ingusan di matanya. Kalau ia akan memilih menikahi pria yang mampu menghidupi dia dan anak-anaknya kelak.

Bukan menikah dengan pria yang lulus SMA saja belum.

**/Flashback/**

Shino keluar dari kelasnya paling akhir. Beberapa menit terakhir, ia masih meneliti ulang absensi dan LKS biologi yang keduanya harus ia serahkan pada Kurenai secepatnya. Saat ia mencek ulang, sebuah suara halus menyapanya.

"Ah, Shino.."

Kepala Shino menegak, "Hinata.", panggilnya singkat, "Belum pulang?"

Cewek itu menggeleng, "Ada yang perlu aku bantu?"

"Tidak juga, sih. Sebentar lagi juga selesai.", jawab Shino singkat.

"Tapi..", Hinata menunduk, "Aku kan sekretaris kelas. Mestinya urusan absensi aku yang menyelesaikan. Akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu banyak bekerja sebagai ketua kelas, Shino."

Gerakan Shino yang tadi sigap langsung membatu. Hinata menutup mulutnya lekas-lekas dan menatap Shino dengan mata agak takut, "Maaf.. Aku terlalu banyak bicara."

Shino menghela nafas pelan, "Tak apa.", dan melanjutkan kesibukannya sedari tadi. Jauh di lubuk hatinya Shino terkejut. Apa tindak-tanduknya itu sebegitu mudahnya diketahui oleh Hinata? Shino menyadari betul kebenaran kata-kata Hinata barusan. Entah kenapa ia ingin menyelesaikan semua itu sendirian saja.

"Kubilang aku!", sebuah teriakan dari luar.

"Aku! Kita tanya saja sekarang!", teriakan bersemangat yang lain.

"Boleh saja! Kita lihat siapa yang menang!"

"HINATA!", teriak bersemangat dua cowok berseragam SMA yang sudah urakan itu.

Hinata dan Shino menoleh terkejut pada pintu kelas mereka. Satu cowok hiperaktif berambut pirang jabrik dan satu cowok sangar dengan anjing di kepala mendekati Hinata dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Hinata yang agak ngeri merapat ke arah Shino.

"A..Ada apa.. Ki.. Kiba? Naru.. To?", tanya Hinata terbata.

"HARI INI!", teriak mereka, "KAU MAU DIANTAR PULANG SAMA SIAPA?"

Shino terkejut bukan main dengan suara dua orang itu. Hinata sendiri, agaknya dia perlu digotong ke UKS, "Aku.."

"YYAAAA??"

Hinata menggeleng dengan muka memerah, "Aku mau pulang sama kak Neji saja!", katanya sambil kabur di antara Kiba dan Naruto, lalu berlari ke arah kelas XII IPA 4. Sejenak, Naruto dan Kiba berpandangan, lalu teriak lagi.

"KEJAAARRR...!!"

Lagi, Shino hanya bisa terdiam melongo melihat kelakuan dua orang terlalu beremosi itu lalu mendengus pelan, "Dasar.. Pikirannya pacaran melulu.."

Shino merapikan LKS yang telah selesai diperiksa kelengkapannya dan absensi. Sambil menyandangkan ranselnya, ia keluar dari kelas dan menutup pintu. Menemukan pemandangan biasa anak sekolahan. Di pojok sana, ada anak cakep pindahan dari Jerman berkulit pucat yang sedang sibuk dengan buku sketsanya. Sesekali ia mencuri pandang ke arah cewek pirang yang sedang ngobrol dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

Di sudut lain, ada seorang cowok super tampan dari kelas XI IPA 3 yang sibuk berjalan cepat dan mengindar dari cewek-cewek yang mengerubunginya. Shino mengenal cowok itu sebagai saingannya dalam hal pelajaran. Seorang Uchiha yang sekarang kabur ke motor _sport-_nya, dan memberikan bonus asap knalpot pada gembong rombongan cewek centil berambut pink nggenjreng hasil ngecet di salon dan bola mata dilapisi kontak lens hijau. Cewek itu mencak-mencak sambil memaki-maki tak jelas. Shino malas melihatnya.

Keributan terjadi dari arah kelas dua belas. Shino menahan tawa saat melihat Naruto dan Kiba sembah sujud pada Neji, si jenius Hyuuga yang merajai pelajaran dan ketenaran dari angkatan atas. Dilihat-lihat dari wajah Naruto yang sedikit lebam dan kepala Kiba yang ada tambahan benjol, pastilah kakak kelasnya itu murka dengan kebrutalan dua cowok kelas sebelas itu. Shino sedikit mendengar kata-kata Neji yang kira-kira 'baru minggu pertama sekolah kalian sudah mengejar adikku tersayang, tercinta, termanis, terimut, bla bla bla..'

Neji adalah ketua OSIS yang menderita sister-complex.

Shino berjalan ke arah ruang guru, dan berpapasan dengan jenius lain dari klan Nara yang sedang berjalan sambil nguap. Langsung saja sebuah jitakan mendarat di kepalanya.

"Jaga sikapmu, bodoh!", kata cewek berkuncir empat di sebelahnya.

"Medokuse..", katanya malas, "Kau pikir enak jadi ketua kelas IPA 6? Udah wali kelasnya bapak-bapak, doyan ngerokok, tampang sangar.."

Cewek pirang yang Shino kenal sebagai senior Paskibra yang cantik dan juga jenius itu terlihat sebal, "Dan kenapa acara Pentas Seni sekolah tahun ini aku harus ada di panitia inti bersama denganmu..", dengusnya.

"Hei, bukan aku yang minta ditunjuk sebagai ketua, tahu!", balas si Nara.

Shino melewati mereka yang sedang sibuk bertengkar. Agak tercenung juga melihat di sekitarnya penuh anak-anak belasan tahun yang agaknya mencari cinta. Apa sih pentingnya hal itu? Shino sudah menutup hatinya pada wanita semenjak ibunya meninggal. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang dicari oleh mereka sampai rela berbuat sangat bodoh demi pacar atau apapun-itu-namanya. Bagi Shino, semua itu konyol. Kekonyolan itu hanya pernah ia lakukan demi melihat ibunya tersenyum saat hari ibu. Waktu itu Shino bekerja paruh waktu untuk membelikan ibunya sekotak coklat imporan.

Saat ini, Shino menganggapnya hal yang terlalu manis untuk dilupakan.

Shino mengetok pintu ruang guru sebagai tanda basa-basi dan memasuki ruangan besar berisi meja dan kursi yang disusun rapi—walau barang-barang di beberapa meja tidak bisa dibilang rapi. Beberapa meja guru sudah kosong, hanya terlihat empat-lima orang guru yang masih sibuk dengan buku pelajaran para siswa. Shino mendekati sebuah meja yang ditata rapi dan terletak di samping jendela.

"Permisi, sensei.", sapa Shino pelan. Ia sedikit menahan nafas saat sepasang mata indah itu menatap padanya lagi, "Saya mengantar absensi dan LKS.."

"Oh..", Kurenai membereskan tumpukan LKS kelasnya Sasuke, "Taruh disini saja."

Shino mengangguk sambil meletakkan LKS, juga absensi kelas.

"Ada yang absen hari ini?", tanya Kurenai.

"Lengkap, sensei.", jawab Shino pendek. Matanya agak membelalak saat melihat sebuah kotak dari besi berwarna ungu dengan tulisan yang sangat ia kenal.

"Berminat, Aburame?", tanya Kurenai sambil membuka kotak yang ternyata berisi bulatan-bulatan coklat, "Cemilan favoritku."

Shino agak tersinggung diperlakukan seperti anak kecil begitu, "Makasih, Sensei."

"Jangan ragu-ragu begitu. Ini enak banget lho..", tawar Kurenai sedikit memaksa. Shino mengangguk—tentu saja ia tahu rasa coklat itu. Coklat yang sama dengan yang ia beli untuk almarhum ibunya dulu. Yang membuatnya sampai kerja sambilan selama beberapa minggu. Dengan agak segan, Shino mengambil satu butir yang ternyata isinya almond.

"Menarik, bukan?", kata Kurenai sambil ikut memakan satu butir coklat, "Isi coklatnya macam-macam. Sesekali bisa bermain tebakan dengan makanan ini. Karena kita tak pernah tahu isinya apa..", pandangan Kurenai menjauh.

Shino hanya diam dan memandang kecantikan makhluk di hadapannya. Ia sama sekali tak mengerti arti gejolak yang membara di hatinya. Kenapa matanya tak pernah bisa lepas dari sosok dia. Juga mengapa kakinya selalu menuntun untuk melangkah ke arah ruang guru. Shino tak mengerti arti dari rasa yang menggelitik ketika namanya dipanggil oleh suara lembut itu. Dan tak mengerti kenapa nafasnya selalu tertahan setiap kali bertatapan mata dengannya. Semuanya terasa begitu asing.

"Kalau dipikir.. Hidup ini seperti butiran coklat saja. Penuh tebakan.", kata Kurenai lagi sambil menutup kotak coklatnya, "Apa aku mengganggu waktu pulangmu?"

Shino menggeleng.

"Saya rasa tugasmu hari ini sudah selesai, kamu bisa pulang sekarang.", kata Kurenai lagi. Shino mengangguk lalu berbalik pergi. Baru beberapa langkah..

"Ah, Aburame..", panggil Kurenai. Agak tersentak, Shino berbalik.

"Ya, sensei?"

Kurenai terdiam sebentar, "Tidak penting sih..", Shino merasa nafasnya benar-benar sesak saat ia menemukan satu sunggingan senyum di bibir merah itu, "Hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena kau banyak membantuku."

Bergeming. Shino menelan ludah saat ia merasa jantungnya terlalu aktif memompa darah. Ia tak menyangka senyum gurunya bisa semembius itu. Shino mengangguk dalam-dalam saat merasa wajahnya terasa panas, "Sama-sama, sensei.", katanya pendek, "Sekarang, boleh saya pulang?", tanya Shino sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Ah, tentu saja. Selamat siang, Aburame.", kata Kurenai sambil mulai memeriksa LKS yang masih menumpuk tinggi di mejanya.

Shino tak menjawabnya lagi. Kali ini kakinya dengan cepat membawanya ke arah lapangan parkir dan melaju pulang dengan motornya.

**/Flashback off/**

Untukku, lagu bertema cinta segitiga adalah sampah. Setidaknya aku berpikir demikian sampai aku menyadari kalau rasa sukaku pada Kurenai-sensei sudah bermutasi liar menjadi perasaan ingin memiliki. Aku tak tahu apakah cinta memang seegois dan sebuta ini. Aku juga tak yakin apakah memang benar 'cinta' yang aku rasakan padanya. Apalagi jika ditanya sejak kapan aku menyukai guru Biologiku itu. Cinta datang karena biasa.

Sekarang aku mengerti kedalaman kata-kata yang dulu kuanggap picisan.

"Hey, Shino.."

Aku menoleh pada Kiba yang sedang menatapku dengan pandangan iseng.

"Hn?"

"Jangan datar begitu dong. Padahal wanita yang setiap hari kau apeli akan menikah tuh.", katanya sambil menatap Kurenai-sensei yang makin mendekat, "Kau rela?"

Aku hanya bisa mendengus tajam, "Apa peduliku?"

Kudengar Kiba menghela nafas dengan nada mengejek, "Kau ini dingin sekali.."

"Terserah.", jawabku ketus. Kiba hanya angkat bahu dan tidak bicara lagi.

Ingin sekali aku memenuhi gereja ini dengan teriakan tentang ketidaksetujuanku akan pernikahan ini. Kenapa aku hanya bisa diam dan menatap cinta pertamaku bersumpah setia dengan pria lain? Kenapa aku tak mampu berada di sampingnya? Terkadang aku berharap untuk dilahirkan setidaknya delapan atau sembilan tahun lebih cepat. Agar aku bisa bersanding tanpa ada cemoohan atau pun ejekan. Agar aku bisa mendampingi dia.

Sayang, aku hanya bisa berharap.

**..bersambung..**

**Review please?**


	2. Second piece

A Piece of Chocolate for My Teacher

**A Piece of Chocolate for My Teacher**

--Sekeping Coklat Untuk Guruku--

_Cinta itu bagaikan coklat. Sebuah cita rasa yang tercipta dari manis dan getir. Sering kali kita tak tahu benda apa yang berada di dalam coklat itu. Mungkin kacang, mungkin kismis, atau pun almon. Mungkin juga, kita tak mendapa__t apa-apa._

inspired by Salad Days

Ingin sekali aku memenuhi gereja ini dengan teriakan tentang ketidaksetujuanku akan pernikahan ini. Kenapa aku hanya bisa diam dan menatap cinta pertamaku bersumpah setia dengan pria lain? Kenapa aku tak mampu berada di sampingnya? Terkadang aku berharap untuk dilahirkan setidaknya delapan atau sembilan tahun lebih cepat. Agar aku bisa bersanding tanpa ada cemoohan atau pun ejekan. Agar aku bisa mendampingi dia.

Sayang, aku hanya bisa berharap.

**-****Second Piece-**

**/Flashback/**

Entah sejak kapan, ritual mengumpulkan LKS, buku tugas dan menyerahkan absensi sepulang sekolah menjadi kegiatan menyenangkan bagi Shino. Setelah seharian bosan melihat buku pelajaran dan praktikum di laboratorium, bertemu dengan wali kelasnya dapat menjadi sesuatu yang spesial. Hal ini membuat sedikit perubahan pada si datar Shino menjadi pribadi yang lumayan sering buka suara.

Karena ini, jajaran fans Aburame Shino meningkat drastis sekian minggu terakhir.

"Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau disibukkan dengan banyaknya penggemar wanita, ya?", tanya Kurenai basa-basi sambil menyeruput tehnya.

Shino menghela nafas pelan, "Tidak juga, sensei."

"Jangan dingin begitu.", Kurenai meletakkan cangkirnya, "Memangnya dari semua wanita itu tak ada yang menarik perhatianmu, apa?"

Lagi, Shino terdiam. _Satu-satunya wanita yang menarik perhatianku ya kamu ini, sensei_. Namun shino hanya menggeleng, "Saya tak berminat."

Kurenai hanya tersenyum simpul dan melanjutkan memeriksa LKS dari kelas XII IPA 6 alias kelasnya Shikamaru. Shino yang memang suka berlama-lama bersama Kurenai ikut memeriksa sebagian dari tumpukan LKS. Kebiasaan ini sudah cukup lama berjalan. Tentunya hal ini memperdekat hubungan antara Kurenai dan dirinya. Shino merasa cukup puas dengan keadaan ini. Setidaknya ia bisa berada di samping Kurenai setiap hari.

"Kurenai-sensei!", Shino dan Kurenai dikejutkan oleh panggilan salah seorang guru. Kurenai tersenyum simpul pada sahabatnya itu.

"Anko-sensei..", jawab Kurenai. Ucapannya terputus saat tiba-tiba guru wanita berambut pendek itu menghambur dan memeluknya erat.

"Kau jahat! Berita sepenting itu kau tidak cerita-cerita padaku!", kata Anko keras.

Kurenai terlihat bingung, "Ah.. Berita apa?"

"Sudahlah, tak usah ditutupi lagi..", kata Kakashi yang ikut mendekat. Di belakangnya sudah ada Gai, Iruka, dan Yamato. Shino agak bingung dengan suasana seperti ini. _Ada apa ini? Kenapa semua guru berkumpul, sih? Lagipula, apa maksudnya 'berita' itu?_ Namun tentu saja Shino tak ingin bertanya apa-apa.

"Semalam kami berhasil membuat Asuma mabuk dan dia mengatakan semuanya.", kata Yamato sambil tersenyum. Shino dapat melihat mimik terkejut di wajah Kurenai.

"Katanya dia sudah melamarmu seminggu yang lalu ya?", todong Iruka sambil tersenyum lebar, "Aku sudah curiga melihat cincin barumu."

DEG! Shino dapat merasakan sesuatu yang tak enak di perutnya. Ia tersentak mendengar kata-kata yang meluncur dari bibir Iruka barusan. _Apa katanya? Asuma-sensei melamar Kurenai-sensei? Kalau ini semacam lelucon, ini sama sekali tak ada segi lucunya!_ Shino terus diam sambil menahan emosinya yang kali ini entah kenapa jadi sulit dikontrol. Suatu emosi yang membuat otak dan hatinya panas.

"Oh! Sangat membara cinta kalian! Aku sama sekali tak menyangka Asuma akan mendahuluiku mengakhiri masa muda yang bergejolak ini!", teriak Gai penuh hiperbolisme.

"Kau harus membayar semua ini karena kau berani merahasiakan berita sebahagia ini, Kurenai.", kata Anko dengan mimik kesal, "Pokoknya kau harus traktir kami."

"Kalian ini..", wajah Kurenai kini dihiasi semburat kemerahan karena malu.

"Tapi benar, kan?", todong Kakashi sambil mengeluarkan Icha Icha Tactics-nya.

Perlahan, Kurenai menganggukkan kepalanya, "Iya. Puas?"

Kontan saja semua mengagguk, "Lebih puas kalau kau traktir kami makan!"

"Kurenai-sensei..", panggil Shino pelan sambil menunduk, "Anda benar-benar akan... Menikah?", tanyanya tanpa pikir panjang lagi.

Wanita berparas molek itu tersenyum. Shino melihat senyuman yang sangat bahagia di sana. Senyuman yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. Senyuman itu sangat indah, namun menyakitkan bagi Shino. Siksaan selanjutnya adalah melihat Kurenai mengangguk dan berkata, "Ya, kami akan menikah bulan depan."

**/Flashback off/**

Aku ikut berdiri saat Kiba menyodok pundakku pelan. Sakura berjalan melewatiku sambil tetap menaburkan kelopak bunga yang menyebarbakkan wewangian. Kutatap wajah tertutup cadar itu tanpa ekspresi apapun. Setidaknya itulah yang tampak dari luar. Tak boleh ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui bahwa di balik kacamataku ada sepasang mata merah yang masih sedikit sembab.

Apa kata dunia kalau aku ketahuan menangisi pernikahan cinta pertamaku?

Sakura sudah berjalan ke depan. Kali ini aku benar-benar berpapasan dengan Kurenai-sensei. Andai saja aku bisa menculiknya pergi dan kawin lari, lalu hidup berdua di pulau tak berpenghuni. Aku mengejek diriku sendiri menyadari betapa konyol dan bodohnya pemikiranku yang satu itu. Sosok bergaun putih itu berjalan makin mendekat ke tempatku berdiri. Sepertinya ia menyadari keberadaanku di sini, samar-samar dapat kulihat sebuah senyuman tersungging di sana.

Samar-samar pula, kusadari kalau senyuman itu tertuju padaku.

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya membalas senyuman singkatnya yang indah itu. Betul-betul singkat, dan kini yang kulihat adalah punggungnya yang menjauh. Terus dan terus menjauh tanpa pernah ia akan menolehkan kembali wajahnya padaku. Kini harus kusadari betul bahwa aku sama sekali tak mungkin menyentuhnya. Yang bisa kulakukan kini hanya melihatnya dari kejauhan dalam duniaku sendiri.

Duniaku yang tak lebih luas dari jarak sekolah dan rumahku.

**/Flashback/**

"Jelaskan padaku, Aburame.", kata Kurenai dengan nada datar dan menatap tajam pada Shino, "Kenapa kau bolos saat pelajaran matematika?"

Shino sedikit menunduk dan menunjukkan sikap acuh. Kurenai menghela nafas.

"Aburame, aku percaya padamu.", katanya lagi, "Aku lebih mempercayai kata-katamu daripada laporan dari dokter UKS yang bilang padaku kalau kau pura-pura sakit.."

Masih bergeming.

Kurenai mendengus pelan, "Asuma-sensei sudah berkali-kali memberikan laporan padaku kalau kau bolos empat kali berturut-turut di pelajarannya minggu ini. Kau sebagai siswa dengan peringkat atas pasti tahu apa konsekuensinya bolos sebanyak itu, kan?"

Tetap tak ada pembelaan apapun dari Shino.

"Aburame, aku mohon katakan sesuatu! Kalau kau diam saja, aku juga bingung harus membelamu atau tidak.", kata Kurenai dengan nada sedikit mendesak.

Shino menarik nafas panjang dan membuangnya dengan dengusan. Sejak ia tahu bahwa Asuma sudah melamar Kurenai, pelajaran matematika menjadi pelajaran yang sangat ia hindari. Bukannya ia benci berurusan dengan irisan kerucut, namun karena ia merasakan emosi yang aneh setiap kali menatap penampakan guru matematika itu. Shino merasa dadanya terbakar setiap kali ia melihat sosok Asuma Sarutobi.

"Saya memang tak perlu dibela, Kurenai-sensei.", jawab Shino, "Bilang saja kalau saya memang membolos. Toh memang itu kenyataannya."

Kurenai memejamkan matanya frustasi, "Aku mengenalmu dengan baik, Aburame. Tidak mungkin kamu membolos tanpa alasan yang jelas. Aku harus tahu alasanmu membolos supaya dewan guru tidak memberikan hukuman skorsing padamu."

Shino merasa ada nada memohon di setiap kata yang meluncur dari bibir Kurenai. Sangat egois dan kekanak-kanakan memang, Shino juga merasakan hal itu. Karena kebiasaan barunya ini, Kurenai jadi dipertanyakan ketegasannya sebagai wali kelas. Shino juga sebenarnya tak ingin melarikan diri dengan cara rendahan seperti membolos dari pelajaran Asuma, namun.. _Ada kalanya aku tak sanggup mengalahkan perasaanku._

"Skorsing pun tak apa.", kata Shino pelan.

"Tidak akan.", kata Kurenai tegas, "Aku tak ingin kau diskors."

Shino merasa terganggu, "Kenapa?"

"Harus kuulangi berapa kali kalau kau itu berada di bawah tanggung jawabku, Aburame? Aku ini wali kelasmu, dan sebagai wali kelas, aku tak mau anak bimbingku sampai diskors.", suara Kurenai agak meninggi karena emosi.

Shino sangat tertohok mendengar jawaban Kurenai yang sangat tegas itu. Perasaan yang belum pernah dirasakan sebelumnya oleh seorang Shino. Bahkan belum ada kata-kata yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikannya. Tersindir? Bukan. Terhina? Mendekati, tapi terlalu kasar. Tersinggung? Mungkin ini yang paling dekat dengan perasaan Shino sekarang. Entah kenapa, amarah Shino menggelegak mendengar jawaban Kurenai tadi.

"Hanya karena kau wali kelas dan aku muridmu?", desis Shino.

Kurenai membulatkan matanya tak percaya, "Kau bilang apa tadi, Aburame?"

Shino menegakkan kepalanya kali ini, menatap langsung pada Kurenai. Kalau biasanya mereka bertatapan lembut, kali ini yang terjadi adalah tatapan tajam dan marah. Shino memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana, "Kenapa..?"

Kurenai terdiam dan menatap Shino lekat-lekat.

"Kenapa kau selalu melihat aku sebagai muridmu, Kurenai?", kata Shino pelan, "Kapan kau akan melihatku sebagai seorang pria?"

"A..", Kurenai menggelengkan kepalanya kaget. Sama sekali tak ia sangka reaksi seperti itu yang akan diterimanya dari Shino, "Apa maksudmu, Aburame?"

Shino tak menjawab. Hanya pandangan letih yang ia lontarkan pada Kurenai, yang sama sekali tak bisa melihat pancaran keletihan itu karena terhalang oleh kacamata hitam Shino. Sang pemilik kacamata itu pun sama sekali tak mengerti darimana keberanian itu ia dapatkan. Kenapa bibirnya bisa begitu saja melontarkan kata-kata yang sama sekali tak patut ia ucapkan kepada wanita yang lebih tua delapan tahun darinya. Wali kelasnya.

Cinta pertamanya.

"Aku sudah cukup disini.", kata Shino sambil mengambil tasnya dari lantai dan berbalik begitu saja. Meninggalkan Kurenai yang masih syok mendengar kata-kata terakhir Shino. Baru beberapa langkah, Shino terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya.

"Aburame! Saya belum selesai bicara..", kata Kurenai dengan suara tertahan.

Shino sedikit menoleh, "Ada banyak Aburame di dunia ini.", katanya sambil berbalik pergi, "Aku punya nama sendiri, KURENAI-sensei.", katanya penuh penekanan. Shino menguatkan hatinya untuk meninggalkan Kurenai sendirian di sana. Terkadang, seseorang perlu mementingkan perasaannya sendiri dibanding perasaan orang lain, bukan?

Sekali ini saja, Shino hanya ingin mengikuti kata hatinya untuk pergi.

**/Flashback off/**

Akhirnya aku terpaksa melihat adegan yang sebelumnya hanya kulihat di film romansa picisan. Adegan dimana pengantin pria dan wanita berhadapan di hadapan salib dan ada pendeta di atas altar. Lalu sang pengantin pria membuka cadar pengantin wanita sementara tiga pengiring pengantin wanita berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Dulu aku menertawakan adegan macam ini karena terlihat sangat konyol.

Namun berubah menjadi sangat menyakitkan ketika pengantin wanitanya adalah cinta pertamamu dan pengantin prianya adalah saingan cinta yang tak mungkin bisa kau kalahkan.

"Asuma Sarutobi.", kudengar suara pendeta itu memecah keheningan. Seluruh jamaat yang mengikuti proses sakramen pernikahan ini duduk dan mendengarkan, "Apakah kau akan menerima Kurenai Yuuhi sebagai istrimu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, susah maupun senang?"

Aku hanya bisa berteriak dalam hati. Kulihat tatapan mata Asuma-sensei yang memeancarkan cinta dan kehangatan pada calon mempelainya. Kulihat senyuman terkembang di bibir kedua orang itu. Kulihat semuanya terlalu jelas dan itu menyakitkan. Terlebih saat tiga kata itu meluncur mantap dari bibir pria besar itu.

"Ya, aku bersedia."

**/Flashback/**

Sebenarnya Shino tak pernah memakai habis uang jajan yang diberikan ayahnya. Ia juga tak menghamburkan hadiah tahun baru atau natal dari kerabat dan saudaranya. Semuanya ia simpan dalam satu celengan bergembok—hadiah dari mendiang ibunya. Entah darimana ide itu tercetus, tapi Shino yang merasa telah melakukan hal bodoh ingin meminta maaf pada wali kelasnya. Sekalian memberikan kado pernikahan dari uang tabungannya.

Butuh tiga hari bagi Shino untuk memunguti serpihan hatinya yang sempat remuk setelah kejadian di ruang guru. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang tega-teganya melontarkan kata-kata menyakitkan pada wali kelasnya. Selama tiga hari itu pula Shino tak masuk sekolah dengan dalih tak enak badan. Ayahnya sendiri angkat tangan dan membiarkan anaknya sendirian di rumah selagi ia bekerja. Namun setelah dibujuk oleh Hinata dan dimaki-maki oleh Kiba, akhirnya Shino masuk sekolah di H+4 terhitung insiden ruang guru.

Berani teruhan, seisi kelas pasti menyadari adanya kerenggangan antara wali kelas dan ketua kelas.

Sekarang semburat merah merajai jum'at itu. Di hari minggu pagi, pernikahan Kurenai dan Asuma akan berlangsung di salah satu gereja. Shino tahu kalau mulai besok Kurenai akan 'dipingit' menjelang hari pernikahan. Karena itu ia nekad untuk membeli satu kotak coklat mewah seharga ratusan ribu itu untuk diserahkannya malam ini juga pada wali kelasnya. Setidaknya, ia memberikan ucapan selamat atas pernikahannya, mengingat ia tak ikut sumbangan kelas untuk membelikan hadiah pernikahan.

Seorang pria harus terlihat dewasa di hadapan wanita yang dicintainya.

Shino sibuk mencari coklat import itu di antara tumpukan coklat di rak. Saat ia pusing mengobrak-abrik rak berisi berbagai macam coklat itu, dapat didengarnya sebuah lagu yang mengalun lembut di seantero toko mungil khusus coklat itu.

_Seribu wanita, yang pernah singgah_

_Hanya datang dan pergi_

_Dan tak ada hati_

Senyuman kecil terkembang. Shino masih ingat akan teman seangkatannya yang menyatakan cinta di awal musim gugur saat ia masih kelas sepuluh. Juga puluhan surat cinta yang memenuhi lokernya tiap hari. Belum lagi coklat valentine yang dikantonginya setiap tanggal 14 Februari. Memang wanita yang menjadi penggemarnya bukan tipe berisik dan frontal seperti penggemar Uchiha, namun cenderung diam dan sopan.

Shino juga teringat kalau semua anak perempuan baik itu teman seangkatan, adik kelas sampai kakak kelas yang menyatakan cinta padanya selalu berbuah penolakan. Memang, ia juga bingung daya tarik macam apa yang ia punya sampai banyak anak perempuan yang jatuh hati padanya. Lebih bingung lagi, kenapa dari sekian banyak itu, tak ada satu pun yang bisa mendapatkan hati Shino.

_Kau pun datang, ada yang berbeda_

_Mengapa begini? Apa yang terjadi?_

_Tak pernah sebelumnya_

_Tak pernah kuduga..._

Hanya ada satu dari seribu wanita yang bisa membuat Shino tersenyum kembali. Seorang yang datang tiba-tiba, seakan telah menjadi takdirnya untuk mengetuk pintu hati seorang pendiam dari klan Aburame itu. Dialah wali kelasnya. Kurenai yang sadar tak sadar telah mengembalikan rasa cinta yang pernah hilang dari diri Shino. Sekaligus juga menghempaskannya ke jurang kekalahan.

Shino tersenyum puas saat ia menemukan sekotak besar terakhir coklat yang ia cari. Agak tersentak juga melihat harganya yang sudah naik sekian persen. Namun itu bukan masalah besar, ia sudah mengira dompetnya akan segera menipis sekeluarnya ia dari toko itu. Dipandanginya lagi kotak itu. Coklat yang mengingatkan ia pada ibunya dan tentu saja cinta pertamanya. Shino tersenyum kecil, menemukan kebenaran dari lirik lagu yang didengarnya.

_Kuakui, ku main hati..._

_Ku tak bisa, 'tuk memungkiri_

_Ku main hati, ku main hati..._

Shino hanya tersenyum perih.

"Baru kali ini aku sampai melakukan hal ini..", bisiknya, "Pada wanita selain Ibu.."

Tertawa kecil ia saat mengingat bahwa lusa adalah hari pernikahan wanita spesial itu. Tak pernah diduganya kalau main hati ternyata bisa berbuah sepahit ini.

Shino mempercepat langkahnya saat melihat jam dinding sudah menunjukkan angka dua belas dan angka enam. Ia menuju kasir dan membayar coklat seharga enam digit angka itu lalu menghambur ke lapangan parkir. Setelah menstater motornya, Shino bertolak ke sebuah perumahan mungil di daerah lumayan elite. Mungkin pada dasarnya wanita itu berasal dari keluarga cukup berada—karena tak mungkin hanya dengan gaji guru ia bisa membeli rumah di sana. Laju motor Shino melambat saat ia hampir sampai di rumah Kurenai.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menyalahkan aku saja, hah?", perkataan dengan nada cukup tinggi dari Asuma, "Aku sudah mau bertanggung jawab untukmu, Kurenai.."

"Aku tak peduli!", teriak Kurenai, "Kumohon—jangan temui aku sampai hari pernikahan!", bentaknya sambil menutup wajahnya.

Asuma terlihat menahan amarah, "Terserah apa maumu!"

Shino menyembunyikan dirinya saat Asuma beranjak dari teras rumah Kurenai dengan langkah dihentak. Ia memasuki mobilnya dan pergi begitu saja. Shino mengintip dari jauh dan terkesiap melihat pemandangan di teras rumah itu.

Wajah Kurenai yang biasanya cantik itu kini dihiasi oleh air mata.

**/Flashback off/**

Aku terkadang heran dengan percintaan orang dewasa.

Aku tak mengerti kenapa sepasang orang yang kemarin bertengkar hebat hari ini bisa bersanding kembali dengan senyuman terkembang. Aku masih ingat isakan dan mata sembab Kurenai-sensei. Juga baju tidurnya yang sedikit lusuh dan rambutnya yang agak acak-acakan. Aku sedikit mempertanyakan, apakah wanita serapuh itu benar-benar akan menikah lusa? Namun, jawabannya sekarang terbukti.

"Kurenai Yuuhi, pakah kau bersedia menerima Asuma Sarutobi sebagai suamimu dalam keadaan sehat maupun sakit, kaya maupun miskin, susah maupun senang?", tanya pastor itu lagi. Jauh dalam lubuk hatiku aku berharap keajaiban terjadi dan Kurenai-sensei akan menggeleng dan mengatakan 'Tidak'.

"Ya, aku bersedia."

Tiga kata yang barusan meluncur dari bibir cantik itu membuatku ingin keluar dari gereja ini. Kupejamkan kedua mataku erat-erat dan menunduk. Habis sudah semuanya. Kini mereka berdua sudah resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri yang sah di mata agama dan negara. Tak ada lagi ruang untuk anak ingusan sepertiku ini. Tak ada. Dan tak pernah akan ada.

"Apakah ada yang keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?", tanya pastor.

Hening.

Aku melihat kedua mempelai itu berdiri bersandingan menghadap semua jamaat. Kulihat juga sekeliling—semua wajah tampak bahagia. Semua bibir tampak tersenyum. Dan semua kepala menggeleng. Hanya aku yang seperti duduk di atas bara api. Kulihat sepasang mata itu sudah kembali keindahannya. Senyumnya pun secantik saat aku pertama kali melihatnya. Tak kusangka, sepasang mata itu menatapku.

Dia tersenyum padaku.

Aku sudah tahu apa agenda setelah ini. Karena itu aku berdiri dari bangku dan membalas menatap mata wanita cantik itu dalam diam. Sama sekali tak kupedulikan pandangan heran dan terkejut dari semua jamaat. Aku tak peduli pastor dan Asuma-sensei berpandangan bingung dan angkat bahu. Yang kuperhatikan hanya pandangan Kurenai padaku. Sebuah pandangan yang seolah berkata 'selamat tinggal'. Kubalas dengan satu senyuman terakhir sebagai pria yang terlalu mencintai dia.

Karena besok, aku kembali menjadi murid ingusan yang sekedar mengagumi gurunya.

**/Flashback/**

Shino melirik jam tangannya dan mengangguk pelan. Sudah setengah jam ia berada di sana tanpa berani mengetuk pintu rumah Kurenai. Selain ia takut mengganggu Kurenai yang agaknya sedang bermasalah, ia juga masih merasa canggung menghadapi gurunya itu. Namun setelah perdebatan batin cukup lama, ia memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu berukir sederhana itu. Tok. Tok. Tok.

Tak ada suara.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Samar-samar suara langkah yang tergesa dan sedikit ocehan.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Sudah kubilang aku tak mau menemui..", dan pintu pun terbuka. Kurenai terbelalak kaget saat melihat _siapa_ yang ada di balik pintu, "Aburame?", katanya kaget dan tak menyangka. Shino sampai salah tingkah sendiri.

"Iya, sensei. Saya..", jawab Shino sekenanya. Diperhatikannya Kurenai. Rambut panjang itu sedikit acak-acakan. Mata itu masih sedikit sembab dan hidungnya sedikit merah. Wajahnya agak pucat dan baju tidurnya yang berupa piyama sudah kusut. Entah sehebat apa ia menumpahkan emosinya sampai jadi seperti ini.

"Maaf..", kata Kurenai sambil menunduk dan menutup wajahnya, "Aku kira tadi.."

"Sudahlah.", kata Shino. Ia enggan mendengar nama itu disebut.

Kurenai menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap Shino, "Kau.. Lihat?"

Shino mengangguk pelan dan menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan plastik. Kurenai menerimanya dengan wajah bingung, "Apa ini?"

"Barang murahan.", jawab Shino, "Anggap saja sebagai hadiah pernikahan sensei."

Kurenai membukanya dihadapan Shino dan tertawa tak percaya, "Ini kau bilang murah?", katanya. Shino melihat keindahan itu sedikit kembali.

"Sepertinya sensei sedang ingin sendirian.", kata Shino, "Aku hanya ingin mengatakan..", Shino memberanikan diri menatap Kurenai, "Selamat menempuh hidup baru.. Semoga sensei bahagia..", ucapnya sedikit terbata.

Kurenai tersenyum sedih mendengarnya, "Terima kasih, Shino.."

"Eh?", Shino terkejut mendengar namanya disebut dari bibir Kurenai.

"Kau sendiri yang bilang, kalau kau punya nama sendiri, kan?", kata Kurenai.

Shino tertawa kecil mendengar jawabannya. Sejenak, ia mengumpulkan sisa-sisa kekuatannya dan juga keberaniannya. Shino maju selangkah mendekati Kurenai dan kembali menatap matanya, "Sekalian, aku juga ingin mengatakan ini.."

Diam.

"Aku menyukaimu."

Kurenai merasa hatinya agak tersentak mendengar pengakuan muridnya itu. Terlebih saat Shino menambahkan kata-katanya, "Maksudku, bukan menyukaimu karena kau guruku. Tapi..", Shino menarik nafas, "Aku menyukaimu sebagai seorang wanita, Kurenai.."

Dimensi waktu selalu memiliki cara personal untuk menyiksa manusia. Kali ini, rasanya pasir dalam jam berhenti jatuh dan meninggalkan mereka berdua dalam pusaran waktu yang melambat sampai berhenti sama sekali. Kurenai sama sekali tak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya. Shino juga tak ingin mendengar apapun.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi..", kata Shino sambil berbalik.

"Ah, Shino..", panggil Kurenai. Shino selalu dejavu dengan panggilan Kurenai yang selalu membuatnya berhenti melangkah dan berbalik. Menemukan raut bimbang dan kesepian di paras molek itu, "Bisa.. Temani aku minum teh sebentar?"

**/Flashback off/**

Aku masih berdiri di sana.

"Apa kau keberatan dengan pernikahan ini?", tanya sang pastor.

Bolehkah aku mengatakan kalau aku keberatan? Lalu apa? Kurenai telah memilih satu butir coklat berisi almond yang mahal. Sedangkan aku memilih butir coklat yang ternyata tak ada isinya. Dia mendapatkan seorang yang mampu membahagiakan ia lahir dan batin. Sedangkan aku tak mendapatkan apapun. Bermain tebak-tebakan dengan takdir ternyata menyisakan rasa perih yang tak bisa dilimpahkan pada pemeran pengganti.

Semua berawal dari tatapan mata, dan diakhiri oleh tatapan mata.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Saya hanya ingin ke toilet."

**..bersambung..**

**Review, please?**


	3. Last piece

A Piece of Chocolate for My Teacher

**A Piece of Chocolate for My Teacher**

--Sekeping Coklat Untuk Guruku--

_Cinta itu bagaikan coklat. Sebuah cita rasa yang tercipta dari manis dan getir. Sering kali kita tak tahu benda apa yang berada di dalam coklat itu. Mungkin kacang, mungkin kismis, atau pun almon. Mungkin juga, kita tak mendapa__t apa-apa._

inspired by Salad Days

Bolehkah aku mengatakan kalau aku keberatan? Lalu apa? Kurenai telah memilih satu butir coklat berisi almond yang mahal. Sedangkan aku memilih butir coklat yang ternyata tak ada isinya. Dia mendapatkan seorang yang mampu membahagiakan ia lahir dan batin. Sedangkan aku tak mendapatkan apapun. Bermain tebak-tebakan dengan takdir ternyata menyisakan rasa perih yang tak bisa dilimpahkan pada pemeran pengganti.

Semua berawal dari tatapan mata, dan diakhiri oleh tatapan mata.

Aku menggeleng pelan, "Tidak. Saya hanya ingin ke toilet."

**-Last piece-**

**/Flashback/**

(Pembaca, diharapkan memutar lagu 'Main Hati' by Andra and the Backbone)

"Silahkan.", Kurenai meletakkan dua gelas teh hangat di meja.

"Terima kasih.", jawab Shino. Mereka sedang berada di ruang nonton Kurenai dimana ada satu sofa panjang dan meja pendek yang mungil. Di hadapan mereka ada sebuah televisi 21" lengkap dengan DVD player dan _sound system _mini. Ruangan kecil yang ditata apik dengan sentuhan warna krem dan lampu berwarna kuning pucat membuat suasana intim tercipta sangat jelas. Shino kagum mengetahui Kurenai memiliki selera interior yang bagus.

"Boleh kubuka?", tanya Kurenai sambil menunjuk ke kotak coklat yang diberikan Shino. Langsung saja cowok itu mengangguk.

"Baiklah..", Kurenai mengambil satu coklat yang ternyata berisi kacang almond. Ekspresinya langsung berubah senang seperti anak kecil, "Wah, almond.."

Shino tersenyum kecil. Sekarang entah siapa yang guru, entah siapa yang murid. Ia mengambil satu butir dan menggigitnya. Hampa. Giginya sama sekali tak menemukan benda di dalamnya. Coklat tanpa isi.

"Kau dapat apa?", tanya Kurenai.

Shino menggeleng, "Coklat saja."

"Hmm..", kata Kurenai pelan. Ia memakan coklatnya sampai habis, "Orang bilang, cinta itu seperti coklat. Kita tak pernah tahu akan mendapatkan apa—almond, kacang, kalau sedang sial dapat kismis.", ujar Kurenai pelan, "Cinta juga seperti itu. Entah rasa sakit atau bahagia yang bisa kita dapat dari mencintai seseorang.."

Shino memperhatikan saat Kurenai menyender di sofanya dan menjilati jarinya yang terkena lumeran coklat. _Cantik. Dia sangat sempurna. Kenapa, aku hanya bisa melihatnya saja padahal aku sudah sedekat ini dengannya? Kenapa dia begitu rapuh, dan aku hanya bisa melihat dia hancur? _Shino memainkan setengah butir coklat di tangannya. Kurenai memandang jauh. Jauh pada masa lalu.

"Aku mengenal Asuma saat kami bersama-sama jadi guru setahun yang lalu.", kenang Kurenai, "Aku tak tahu sejak kapan, tiba-tiba saja aku tak bisa lepas dari dia. Mungkin dia memang coklat yang kupilih dari sekotak coklat?", candanya.

Shino menggumam, "Walau ia sudah membuatmu menangis?"

Kurenai terdiam mendengar kata-kata Shino, "Cinta tak akan hilang hanya karena seorang yang kau cintai membuatmu menangis satu-dua kali, Shino."

Giliran Shino yang tak bisa membalas. Dia sangat mengerti hal itu. Lebih dari satu-dua kali ia merasa sakit hati, namun tetap saja di matanya Kurenai adalah sosok yang sempurna.

"Pernikahan yang mendadak sekali..", komentar Shino kosong.

Sontak, Kurenai yang sedari tadi terlihat ceria kembali mendung raut wajahnya. Senyumnya dipaksakan, dan tiba-tiba saja mendung itu bertransformasi menjadi hujan skala mikro. Air mata kembali jatuh tanpa isakan. Shino terkejut.

"Ah.. Apa aku berkata sesuatu yang menyakitkanmu?"

Kurenai menggeleng pelan. Ia hanya membiarkan air matanya jatuh di depan muridnya. Seakan tak peduli lagi dengan statusnya sebagai wali kelas, "Kau.. Bisa menjaga rahasia, kan Shino?", tanya Kurenai terbata.

Terdiam sebentar, lalu Shino mengagguk mantap.

"Aku sedang mengandung anak Asuma..", desis Kurenai.

_Apa._

_Apa.._

Shino merasakan amarah yang ganjil dalam dirinya.

"APA?", teriaknya kaget. Kurenai menundukkan kepalanya dan berusaha menahan isaknya. Shino menggeleng tak percaya, "Jadi pernikahanmu ini.."

"Karena aku tak ingin anakku tak memiliki seorang ayah..", bisik Kurenai, "Aku tak mau dia dicemooh karena alasan yang sama denganku dulu.."

Shino makin kaget mendengarnya. Sama sekali tak pernah diduganya, makhluk secantik itu menyimpan masa lalu yang sangat kelam. Bagaikan karma, hal itu kembali terulang padanya. Ironis sekali rasanya.

"Kenapa..", bisik Shino pahit, "Kenapa kau mau menikah dengan bajingan seperti.."

"Tidak, shino!", bentak Kurenai cepat, "Aku mengandung anaknya.. Karena aku terlalu mencintai dia.. Dan dia bertanggung jawab atas kesalahan ini.."

"Tapi..", Shino berkeras, "Dia sudah membuatmu seperti ini.. Kau masih.."

Kurenai terdiam sesaat. Hanya bisa bergeming dan membiarkan air matanya terus jatuh, "Aku mencintai dia, Shino.."

Cukup dengan alasan itu saja, Shino merasa tak perlu bertanya lebih jauh. Sekarang ia mengerti arti pandangan tajam itu. Kurenai adalah wanita cantik yang kesepian. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha terlihat tegar, tetap saja ia membutuhkan sosok pria yang mampu menjaga dan mencintainya. Ia tetaplah seorang wanita yang kuat di luar dan rapuh di dalam. Shino menyadari, ternyata Asuma lah yang bisa membuat Kurenai tetap berdiri.

Bukan dia.

"Maafkan aku..", kata Shino, "Aku juga.. Membuatmu menangis."

Kurenai menggeleng dan menghapus air matanya, "Lega rasanya sudah memberitahu seseorang mengenai hal ini.. Walau memalukan sekali rasanya.."

"Apanya?", tanya Shino.

"Tampangku yang sedang menangis ini.. Memalukan.", jawab Kurenai.

Kini Shino yang menggeleng, "Kau tetap cantik di mataku.."

Senyum Kurenai kembali hilang dan berganti dengan raut tak enak. Shino sudah tak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan terjadi. Akhirnya ia memasukkan potongan coklat barusan ke mulutnya. _Coklat tanpa isi. Benar sih. Aku mengambil sebuah cinta, dan sama sekali tak mendapatkan apapun._ Shino terkejut saat telapak tangan Kurenai menempel di pipinya dan membuat wajah Shino tertoleh pada wajah molek itu.

"Kau benar-benar menyukaiku, Shino?", tanya Kurenai pelan.

Shino sampai tak punya tenaga untuk mengunyah coklat di mulutnya. Wajah Kurenai begitu dekat, mendekati jarak rawan yang terlalu intim. Seakan seluruh energinya diserap oleh mata tajam itu. Shino hanya bisa mengangguk lemah. Ia sama sekali tak bisa melawan saat Kurenai membuka kacamata hitamnya, menampakkan sepasang mata elang berwarna coklat gelap. Kurenai agak terkejut melihatnya.

"Kau punya mata yang indah, kenapa ditutupi?", tanya Kurenai.

Shino terdiam dan terus memandang mata Kurenai langsung tanpa penghalang. Tak dapat dipungkirinya, wajah itu terlihat jauh lebih cantik bila dilihat langsung. Apalagi dalam jarak sedekat ini. Beruntung sekali Asuma.

"Kau orang pertama yang pernah melihat mataku, Kurenai..", bisik Shino sambil menggenggam tangan Kurenai yang bertengger di pipinya, "Selain ibu dan ayahku.."

Kurenai tersenyum, "Begitukah?"

Shino mengangguk sambil terus menatap sepasang mata beriris merah itu. Detik-detik ini, ia sama sekali tak berminat memejamkan mata. Hanya ingin menikmati keindahan Kurenai dari dekat, selagi ia masih bisa melakukannya.

"Kupikir aku..", bisik Kurenai, "Aku juga menyuka.."

Kata-kata Kurenai terpotong oleh bibir Shino yang tiba-tiba menyentuh bibirnya. Entah darimana keberanian itu datang, namun Shino yang sama sekali tak berpengalaman masalah wanita itu nekad mengecup bibir gurunya. Mata Kurenai awalnya terbelalak kaget, namun perlahan ia mengikuti langkah Shino dengan memejamkan kedua matanya dan menikmati kehangatan bibir muridnya itu.

Dengan hanya mengandalkan instingnya, Shino yang tergetar akan sensasi yang tak pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya mengeratkan genggamannya pada Kurenai. Sebelah tangannya merenggut pelan rambut panjang itu. Kurenai memegang belakang kepala Shino dan memperdalam ciuman mereka. Bibir indah itu sedikit membuka, membiarkan terjadinya lumatan lidah yang menggairahkan. Shino sedikit mengerang saat sensasi menggelitik itu menjalar dari bibir ke seluruh tubuhnya.

Kurenai mengambil potongan coklat dari dalam mulut Shino, mempermainkannya, melumatnya dan membiarkan lelehannya sedikit mengotori bibirnya. Shino yang sudah menyesuaikan diri dengan ciuman itu langsung menjilat lelehan coklat di bibir Kurenai, yang membuat desahan halus keluar dari bibir indah itu. Sampai akhirnya kedua pasang bibir itu berpagutan lembut dan mengakhiri ciuman singkat itu. Shino sedikit terengah dan wajahnya memerah. Ia menunduk di hadapan Kurenai sambil terus menggenggam tangan wanita itu.

"Maafkan aku..", bisiknya.

Kurenai menggeleng, "Tak ada yang perlu dimaafkan.."

"Karena aku..", Shino memberanikan diri menatap mata itu lagi, "Main hati terlalu jauh denganmu.."

**/Flashback off/**

Pada akhirnya, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa.

Setelah ciuman itu berakhir, ponsel Kurenai berdering nyaring. Saat sama-sama melihat nama yang tertera, ia tersenyum padaku dan mengangkat telepon itu. Samar-samar masih bisa kuingat suara dia yang tertahan saat bicara dengan Asuma malam itu. Masih kuingat juga air matanya yang kembali turun. Bukan karena sakit dan terluka, namun karena bahagia. Akhirnya karena tak tahan harus melihat senyumnya karena pria lain, aku memutuskan untuk pamit pulang.

Sempat kuambil satu butir coklat lagi—yang lagi-lagi coklat kosong.

Langkahku sudah membawaku ke depan pintu gereja. Setidaknya aku sudah memenuhi janjiku padanya untuk melihat pemberkatannya. Aku sudah mengantarnya sampai dengan sumpah pernikahan diucapkan. Tapi aku tak mau menyiksa diri sendiri dengan melihat runutan acara yang satu itu. Kutolehkan sedikit kepalaku. Benar saja, kedua mempelai berbahagia itu sudah berdiri berhadapan.

"Sekarang, kau bisa mencium pengantinmu..", kata sang pastor.

Kupalingkan wajahku sebelum bibir mereka sempat bersentuhan. Aku tak ingin melihatnya. Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari gereja dan berdiri diam saja di sana. Dari dalam gereja, suara riuh rendah terdengar. Sebagian besar suara tepuk tangan dan siulan iseng anak cowok. Aku mendengar dengan jelas semuanya. Memang, saat-saat pengantin membuktikan cinta mereka dalam satu ciuman singkat itu sangat berharga untuk diingat.

Setidaknya, aku sudah merasakan bibir pengantin wanita itu.

Lebih manis daripada coklat manapun.

**Many months later...**

"Selamat datang di neraka dunia!!", teriak Kiba frustasi saat melihat plang XII IPA 3 digantungkan di atas pintu kelasnya, "Dan kenapa aku harus sekelas denganmu sih!"

"Najis! Gue nggak minta sekelas ama lo!", teriak Naruto stress.

"Mestinya gue tuh sekelas ama Hinata-chan!", teriak Kiba lagi.

"Mestinya gue yang ngomong gitu!", teriak Naruto kesal, "Kan mumpung Neji si siluman mata putih itu udah minggat ke ITK!"

Kenaikan kelas.

Perguliran dilakukan dan perubahan anggota kelas dilakukan. Sakura, Lee dan Sasuke sekelas. Dijamin kelas itu akan ramai sekali. Naruto sekelas dengan Kiba. Entah jadi apa kelas itu. Sai, si anak pindahan Jerman beruntung karena sekelas dengan pacar barunya, Ino. Dan suasana sekolah pagi itu sudah lumayan ramai dengan anak-anak yang siap menimba ilmu dan menyongsong masa depan—setidaknya Rock Lee siap untuk ini.

"Wah!", Naruto menyisir rambutnya pas melihat Hinata berjalan menuju kelasnya, XII IPA 7 yang otomatis harus melewati kelas Naruto, "_My princess has come!_"

"Enak aja, dia tuh _my lover_, tau!", balas Kiba nggak mau kalah.

Hinata yang sudah tak enak perasaan hanya bisa diam di hadapan Naruto dan Kiba. Terlebih saat mereka berdua mendekati Hinata secara tidak berperikesiswaan.

"Pagi, Hinata.."

"Ah.. Ano.. Pagi.."

"Bagaimana de.."

Obrolan pagi yang tak diharapkan itu terputus saat mereka berdua melihat seorang cowok tinggi berambut jabrik dan bermata coklat gelap berjalan dari arah belakang Hinata. Naruto dan Kiba bingung melihat orang baru ini. Wajahnya tampan dan bersih, tubuhnya atletis berkulit sedikit gelap, rambut hitam dan mata yang tajam menusuk. Prototipe cowok yang nggak akan segan-segan memasukkan kepala mereka ke comberan.

Tentunya kehadiran cowok itu mengundang minat para cewek. Beberapa anak perempuan bahkan sampai keluar kelas dan memperhatikan siapa gerangan cowok yang wajahnya terlihat familiar itu. Namun tak satupun dari mereka yang mengenal siapa cowok itu sebenarnya. Hinata menoleh dan menghela nafas lega saat cowok ganteng itu berdiri di belakangnya dan merangkul bahu mungil itu.

Naruto dan Kiba langsung _jaws drop._

"Si.. Siapa lo?", tanya Naruto dengan sisa keberanian yang dikumpulkan.

Cowok itu mendengus, "Aku pacarnya Hinata."

"Bu.. Bukan!", teriak Kiba, "Lo anak baru disini? Jangan macem-macem deh!"

Mendengarnya, spontan Hinata berpandangan dengan cowok itu bingung. Hinata sampai tertawa melihat ekspresi bodoh pacarnya itu dan muka bingung Naruto serta Kiba.

"Hei, hei.. aku memang baru jadian dengan dia..", kata Hinata, "Tapi dia ini murid sekolah kita, kok.", sambungnya sambil tertawa.

Naruto dan Kiba berpandangan bingung. Cowok jangkung itu menghela nafas kesal.

"Kau tak kenal aku, ya?", tanyanya, "Padahal sudah dua tahun aku jadi ketua kelasmu, Inuzuka Kiba..", ucap cowok itu datar.

Cengok. Kaget. Seluruh anak yang mendengar hal itu budek bersama.

"UAPUAAAHHH!!", teriak mereka barengan.

Hinata dan cowok itu sampai nutup kuping.

"KAU INI SHINO ABURAME??", teriak Kiba, "Kok jadi ganteng gini?"

Shino mendengus, "Berisik. Aku cuma melepas kacamata hitam sama potong rambut saja heboh bener sih.", desisnya, "Gimana kalo besok ikutan audisi _coverboy_?"

Hinata tertawa kecil mendengar jawaban pacarnya itu, "Kalau untuk hal itu, kau berpotensi sekali, Shino.", katanya sambil menggandeng lengan Shino dan beranjak ke kelasnya. Meninggalkan Naruto dan Kiba yang sukses patah hati. Tahun lalu harus melangkahi seorang Hyuuga. Tahun ini Hinata keburu direbut oleh Aburame Shino.

Detik itu juga, Naruto dan Kiba langsung mencari cewek lain buat dipacarin.

Setelah mengantar Hinata ke kelasnya, Shino beranjak ke kelasnya. Sebelum bel berbunyi, ia menyempatkan diri ke toilet. Setelah mencuci tangan, ia berlari kecil ke arah kelasnya karena lonceng tanda masuk sudah berbunyi. Tepat di depan kelasnya, ia kaget saat melihat wajah yang dikenalnya hendak memasuki kelas yang sama.

"Ku..", Shino menelan ludah, "Kurenai-sensei?"

Wanita itu menoleh dan sempat bingung dengan anak cowok yang satu ini. Mata beriris merah darah itu ikut membulat saat menyadari siapa itu, "Mustahil.. Shino?"

Shino mengangguk mantap. Mereka berpandangan agak lama. Di semester genap, Shino tidak menemukan wanita itu di sekolah karena mengambil cuti hamil. Setelah sangat lama tak bertemu, perlahan rasa cinta itu memudar juga. Shino sempat hancur berantakan pasca pernikahan Kurenai. Orang yang menghibur Shino saat itu adalah gadis manis dari klan Hyuuga. Butuh sepanjang satu semester bagi Shino untuk memantapkan perasaannya pada Hinata dan yakin kalau perasaan itu bukan karena pelarian.

"Wali kelas XII IPA 5?", tanya Shino.

Kurenai mengangguk, "Kau jadi ketua kelas lagi ya?"

"Cukup dua tahun saja..", Shino tertawa kecil lalu menggeleng, "Maaf, aku belum menjenguk saat kau melahirkan.", kata Shino.

Kurenai menggeleng pelan, "Tak masalah. Itu bisa kapan saja."

Terdiam lagi. Tatapan di antara mereka sudah tak ada lagi kobaran yang membara, melainkan rasa hormat sebagai guru dan murid. Walau tak bisa juga mereka pungkiri kalau rasa cinta sesaat itu pernah ada. Mereka pernah jatuh dalam lubang yang sama malam itu. Biarlah semua itu menjadi kenangan yang indah. Baik Kurenai maupun Shino, tak ada yang berminat untuk mengungkit hal itu lagi.

"Kudengar kau sudah menemukan seorang anak manis, ya?", goda Kurenai.

Shino tertawa kecil, "Begitulah.. Sensei benar. Hinata bilang, dia suka mataku."

"Karena itu, jangan kau tutupi lagi.", ujar Kurenai lembut, "Ayo masuk."

Shino mengangguk dan memasuki kelas barunya dengan perasaan sangat hangat. Ia duduk di bangkunya dan menemukan pemandangan yang sama—puluhan anak cowok yang terpesona oleh kemolekan wali kelas mereka. Shino diam-diam tersenyum. Memang pesona Kurenai Yuuhi—sekarang Kurenai Sarutobi—begitu kuat sekalipun ia sudah memiliki satu orang anak. Pesona yang sempat membuatnya hampir tak berdaya.

Namun tidak sekarang.

Ia sudah memiliki satu orang yang bisa membuatnya sempurna. Hinata Hyuuga, dengan seluruh kelebihan dan kekurangannya mampu menghangatkan kembali hatinya. Kini tak ada lagi yang ia takuti. Kacamata hitam yang dulu dikenakannya masih ada di meja belajarnya, sedikit berdebu. Kata-kata Kurenai malam itu ternyata benar-benar dilakoninya. Bahwa dia memiliki mata indah yang tak boleh ditutupi.

Karena ia harus berani menatap dunia dan cinta.

Karena ia harus bisa memilih satu coklat yang berisi almond tanpa harus mengambilnya dulu, menggigitnya dan kecewa bila salah pilih. Dan kini ia mampu menebak yang mana butiran coklat berisi _cashew_. Memang tidak sesempurna almond, tetapi _cashew_ pun cukup. Shino memandang jauh ke kelas sebelah, dimana Hinata mungkin sedang duduk manis dan mendengarkan ocehan wali kelasnya.

Kurenai Yuuhi, bagi Shino akan tetap menjadi sosok sempurna yang ia kagumi sampai kapanpun. Sekaligus sosok yang tak mungkin ia sentuh. Dan Hyuuga Hinata, bagi Shino adalah perempuan suci yang bisa membuatnya menjadi sempurna. Sosok yang sangat ia butuhkan untuk mengarungi sisa hidupnya.

Shino kembali tersenyum.

_Kau genggam tanganku_

_Saat diriku lemah dan terjatuh_

_Kau bisikkan kata_

_Dan hapus semua sesalku_

FIN

**Review?**


End file.
